


Nature Boy.

by Chaotic_Mood



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dancing in the Rain, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Rain, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Mood/pseuds/Chaotic_Mood
Summary: quackity is sad and pissed that schlatt forgot their fucking anniversary, then the dumbass decides to dance with him in the pouring rain.Its not like he doesnt mind that part though.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpF1J9FnD4Ethis is a song fic so this is the song that goes with it- LISTEN TO IT ITS VERY GOOD
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Nature Boy.

The greatest thing, you’ll ever learn  
Is just to love, and be loved in return.

The very words that had stuck with Schlatt since he was child. A lamb if you must.

No longer a lamb was he, for he was a man now.

To think he’d ever see himself at this point.

It surprised him greatly, finding himself to be president of a country.  
Although, this had come with the help of his vice president, Quackity.

The young man graciously pooled his votes with Schlatt, allowing him to be in power while Quackity stood at his side. His side.

Things were lovely at first, the ram being madly smitten with the seemingly enchanting waterfowl, life was good. They spoke of many things together, keeping up conversations of fools and kings of the past, (Schlatt hinting at Wilbur one too many times under the fools category), giving reasons of how said people’s changes in life could lead up to where they were now.

Life was good. 

Schlatt did his best to not let the bitter brewings of alcohol get in the way of how he felt. It wasn’t very easy, but for a brief while, he kept himself from it. 

When all else failed though, he’d get unreasonably angry.  
Often lashing out at the poor man whom he’d call his husband.

His fiance. His love. His sad eyes always made his heart ache. Especially when he knew he’d been the one to cause them. Especially when he knew he’d gone out of hands with the name calling.

A fight eventually ends in either heartbreak, or forgiveness.

For Schlatt and Quackity, sometimes it was both.

You can tell when love fades though. When it is not returned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather was hot, and sticky out. Summer humidity was always shit.

Luckily, for Quackity, dark clouds had begun to gather around the sky, signifying a good shower to come down and cool off everyone.

He rushed to the whitehouse, making his way up the stairs to Schlatt’s office with piles of papers in his arms.

“Here. These are for you.” Quackity said, setting down the stack of papers and unread documents that were piling up in Schlatt’s mailbox, that he hadn’t paid attention to the past couple weeks.

He gave a huff, his form of thanks to the other as he tiredly grabbed the top sheet, glancing over it while the other stood there, seemingly waiting for something.

Schlatt finally took note that he was there.

“You’re still here?” he rose an eyebrow, giving him a confused look.

“Did you forget?” Quackity asked, making the latter hum in confusion, as his head was already turned back to the papers. The mallard hybrid sighed, purposely obnoxiously, making Schlatt look back at him.

“What am I forgetting, Quackity? Because I really need to do these.” he sighed in annoyance, not noticing the others eyes well up.

He wasn’t prepared for when the papers were forcibly pushed off his desk, and the angry tears that fell down the others cheeks.  
His brain went fuzzy at that moment, out of sheer surprise, when the other started ranting to him about today.

What was today? It felt like a normal day to him.

Wait.

Their one year anniversary. 

Fuck.

\---------

Quackity had a moment to himself a few hours later.

He took the rest of the day off from work, and stayed at his own place.

He was pissed, and if Schlatt so much as showed his face to him that day, he’d go batshit. Maybe. 

Forgetting their anniversary? Schlatt couldn’t have been that caught up in work to forget. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he remembered how much they’ve been fighting lately.

How many times Schlatt had outbursts, and conniption fits over little things, like coffee being burnt, or the wrong documents being signed by Quackity because the overworked mallard had been pushing past his limit of paperwork.

Did Schlatt love him still? Or did the band around his finger mean nothing to the ram?

Thoughts raced through his head as he curled up in his bed, his eyes growing wet as tears threatened to spill once more.

He hadn’t noticed the soft pattering of rain on his window, till he looked up and saw how much darker it grew.

It made him smile a little. He loved when it rained. Not just because it cooled everything down, or made things chilly, but because it felt like, to him, that the world was in a haze. 

He sat up and reached over to his desk, lighting his lantern, admiring the soft flickers of light that pooled in through the glass of it. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling a little, growing drowsy before suddenly hearing a knock- more like, frantic knocking,- at his door.

He huffed, sitting up and heading towards the door, before opening it.

Schlatt stood there, panting, his suit getting soaked. In one hand, all too tightly, he was gripping a bouquet of shitty flowers he looked like he picked himself, and in the other, a little note. He obviously rushed to get there as soon as he managed to grab those things.

“What do you want?” Quackity asked, bitterness rightfully coating his voice.

“I- I wanted to apologiz-” 

“Actually, I’m just going to stop you right there- I don’t feel like talking to you right now. Leave it at the door.” He huffed, giving the door a firm shut to his face.

‘Okay,’ Schlatt admits to himself, ‘I deserved that.’

It continued to rain, and it wasn’t until around after dark did Schlatt return.

He gave a more soft knock at Quackity’s door, making the other groan.

Schlatt waited at the door for a bit, noticing the wilting flowers had been left outside, yet the note wasn’t there.

“What Schlatt.” Quackity sighed, exasperated, he leaned against the door frame.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re still pissed at me, and I-” he paused, taking a good look at Quackity. Had he been crying more?

“I don’t blame you.” He finished his sentence with a droop of his shoulders.

Quackity eyed him, glancing him up and down before sighing, bringing a hand to his head to give a look of disappointment.

“You’re lucky I’m taking pity on you.” He huffed, making Schlatt perk up.

“Good, because there was something I wanted to do with you.” The ram grinned, pulling Quackity out of the doorway, the other immediately protesting in confusion, before aimlessly letting Schlatt lead him in the rain.

When they got out of Manberg’s territory, that’s when the mallard hybrid started to grow worried. Jeez, was Schlatt gonna kill him or something? Stuff his body in the woods or some shit? 

His thoughts immediately stopped when the reached the top of a hill, were a lowly little tree stood, a lantern hung off one of the stronger branches, which illuminated the thick haze of the rain that poured down still.  
Sitting up beside the tree was an umbrella perched over what looked like a radio that was older than what Schlatt would even own.

The thing almost looked vintage to Quackity, something he’d only see in movies set in the 20’s. Usually it was something that people would gather around to listen to radio shows, or just old music.

Quackity watched him fumble with the dials of it, looking for a frequency that would still meet up with the current radio signal, until faint music started to play, the sound grainy.

‘There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far’

“Schlatt what the fuck are you doing-” he couldn’t help but snort, watching the taller come up to him and outstretch his hand

“Dance with me.” he stated bluntly.

‘Over land and sea’

“What? But it’s raining-” Quackity started to protest, 

‘A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he’

“Makes this all the more better, doesn’t it?” Schlatt retorted, making the other roll his eyes, and step forward.

‘And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way’

“Fine, you’re so pushy.” He took Schlatt’s hand, being pulled up close.

‘And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings’

Both of their clothes were soaked, little did they care though, as they swayed in eachothers arms, the rain steadily slowing down.

‘This he said to me  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return’

“I’m sorry I forgot about today.” Schlatt said softly, to which Quackity leaned against his chest.

‘The greatest thing you'll ever learn

Is just to love and be loved in return’

“I forgive you, even though you’re a dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> kajdhksbldjasb c,s hd ckd csdbcjcnjdsnckjdncasjjdcasjcsjnc


End file.
